When the world stopps turning
by Himlafrost
Summary: A story about love between two women.


AN; This story wasn't something I planned to write, it sort of just came out. Hope you like it )

Emma walked through the sanctuary, it was late and she was tired, but she couldn't sleep, she had too much to think about. She heard noises in the other end of the sanctuary and silently went there to see what it was. She saw Shalimar working out, kicking, jumping from one side to another. She admired her muscular body and the quick movements she made. Her blonde hair swirled when she turned around and looked at Emma. There was a new intensity in her gaze, and it felt like she was undressing her in her mind. Emma wanted to say something, but couldn't, her brain wasn't cooperating, her mouth couldn't form any words.

Shalimar slowly walked closer to her, Emma was surprised when she looked in to Shalimar's usually light brown eyes, they were now darker than Emma had ever seen them before, and there was something else there, something she couldn't define. Shalimar was now so close that Emma could feel her breath against her face. She licked her lips, watching Shalimar's face closely, they were only millimetres apart. She tried to speak but was interrupted when Shalimar dived in and kissed her.

Emma felt her soft lips against her own, and was surprised but satisfied when she felt Shalimar's tongue crashing in to her own. She pressed her body against Shalimar's, who responded by pressing her up against the wall behind her and her hand easily found it's way up under Emma's shirt. Her nipples hardened under her touch, and she moaned a little.

It hit Emma that she had always known this was the way Shalimar would taste, the way she would touch her, the way her body would feel against Emma's. She knew it before she had experienced it.

Emma stroke every millimetre of Shalimar that she could reach, her back, arms, neck, and finally her core outside of her thin clothes. Shalimar breathed rapidly in to her ear and bucked her hips against Emma. Every touch felt like a bubbly, tickling fire, and in that moment no words were necessary, they felt the same, and they thought the same. Their arms and legs were entangled in a way that made it impossible to tell where one was ending and the other was starting. Nothing else mattered in the world, nothing else existed, only their hands on each other's bodies, their lips tightly pressed together, and their tongues playful dance together.

Emma grabbed Shalimar's hand and led the way in to her bedroom. As soon as the door had closed behind them Emma pressed Shalimar up against it and kissed her again. She had been longing for this for so long, and now that this moment was here she was going to savour every moment of it. She wanted to remember every single second of what happened tonight, didn't want to let a single moment slip through her memory.

Shalimar kissed her hungrily, tugged on her clothes, she was getting impatient. Emma slowed her hands down, they had been dancing fast over Shalimar's body, like she was in a rush. But she wasn't, she wanted this to last forever, so she slowly let her hands fall to Shalimar's hips. Their kiss went from intense hunger to loving passion in two seconds and for a while they were both satisfied with just standing there, kissing each other while the moonlight danced through the window and over their bodies.

They walked slowly to the bed, still kissing. It felt like they were drinking from each other, like they had been thirsty for weeks, and now they had finally found water. Shalimar slowly laid Emma on the bed and got on top of her. She pressed her own body in to Emma's, and moaned a little as she did.

Emma stroke her muscular back, formed circles with her fingers, all the way from her shoulders to her lower back, down to the edge of her pants. They rolled around in bed so Emma was on top, she kissed Shalimar's neck and entwined her fingers in her hair. Shalimar put her arms around her, holding her close. She slowly let her hands wander up Emma's back, under her shirt, feeling her soft, warm skin against her hands, burning like fire. Emma sat up and slowly took of her shirt, revealing her naked breasts. Shalimar looked at her hungrily, she reached out her hand and stroke her perfect shaped breasts, feeling the nipples harden under her touch. Emma laid down again, her lips easily found Shalimar's and they kissed again.

Once again they rolled around so Shalimar was on top again. She took off her thin shirt and pressed her naked breasts against Emma's. They both moaned as their naked bodies were pressed together for the first time. Shalimar kissed every millimetre of Emma's skin, careful not to miss a single spot. She then slowly undid the buttons in her pants and helped Emma to get them off. She got out of her own pants surprisingly easily and they rose on their knees in the bed, both of them only wearing thongs.

They stroke every inch of each other's bodies, neither of them was in a hurry, all they wanted was to feel each other, all they needed was to be close. All they could think about was the other person, or were they the same? It was hard to tell at this point.

When they lay back down again they were both completely naked. They ate each other with hungry eyes, stroking every bit of naked skin they could reach. Neither of them spoke, words were unnecessary and useless, because no words could describe the way they felt.

Shalimar got on top of Emma, and at first she was completely still, they were just lying there, kissing and nibbling each other's skin and lips, feeling each other's warmth. But soon she couldn't take it anymore, she needed Emma, and nothing could stop them now.

She started grinding her wet core against Emma's. Emma arched her back, she had been waiting for this, she had been longing for months, fantasized about it, dreamed about it. And now it was happening, it was almost hard to understand.

She felt Shalimar's fingers teasing her clit before she let them sink in to her depths. Emma moaned loudly, she thought she was gonna culminate, but she managed to restrain the orgasm that was building up in her body. Shalimar slowly moved in and out of her while her thumb was teasing Emma's clit. After what felt like only a few moments Emma arched her back and screamed out her pleasure as the orgasm ripped through her body. Afterwards she was breathing rapidly, unable to think or move. Everything around her was blurry, and for a second she thought she was gonna pass out. But a few moments later everything became clear, and she regained mobility. She rolled around with Shalimar so that she was on top.

She kissed her way down Shalimar's body, slowly and passionately. When she reached her core she softly blew warm air on Shalimar's clit. Shalimar shivered and threw her head back.

Emma reached out her tongue and tasted Shalimar for the first time. She tasted sweet and salt, and Emma wanted more. She let her tongue dance over Shalimar's clit, changing the pace and pressure every few seconds, and slowly she slid two fingers in to her wet core. Shalimar moaned and squirmed under her touch, she grabbed the sheets and bit her lower lip.

Emma moved her fingers in and out of her, faster and faster, and licked her clit at the same time. As she curled her fingers inside Shalimar to reach her special spot Shalimar arched her back and threw back her head, screaming, moaning, biting her lip, grabbing the sheets. The orgasm never seemed to end, it sent wave after wave through her body, leaving her completely limb when the last wave died down.

Emma crawled up to her and kissed her lips. Shalimar gazed in to the thin air in front of her, unable to move.

Emma lay down next to her and whispered in her ear "I love you, more than you could ever imagine."

Shalimar turned her head a little and looked in to her eyes. She didn't have to say anything, just by looking in to her brown eyes Emma could see that she loved her too. But Shalimar still opened her mouth to speak. "I've always loved you." She whispered.

And it was as simple as that, their souls had been screaming out for each other, and now they both had been found, they were home.


End file.
